


Pins and Needles

by Ultronerd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Est. relationship - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, jim is an annoying poop, sebastian has a foul mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultronerd/pseuds/Ultronerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a childish, psychopathic bastard, but Sebastian loves him all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pins and Needles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters (upsettingly) and all rights go to the BBC and of course, Moffat and Gatiss (those beautiful creatures).

_[2:53 am] Sebaaastian. xJM_

 

Said Sebastian had been sleeping. _Had_. His blonde waves were a mess as he lifted his head to glare at the screen of his phone which was fucking _bright_ in the darkness of his room, and it hurt his blue eyes to no end. He sighed when he saw who it was from. Of course. So he sent the reply quickly with jabbing fingers, growling in frustration when his tired digits messed up some of the words and he had to re-type.

 **Sleeping. Fuck off. SM**

_Oh, someone's grumpy. xJM_  
 _Grumpy grumpy grump grump. xJM_  
 _Sebbie. xJM_  
 _‘Bastian. xJM_

**I swear I’m going to knife you if you don’t be quiet. SM**

_Liar. You love me too much to do that. xJM_  
 _Seeeeeeeb. xJM_  
 _Tiger. xJM_  
 _CODE RED JM_

 

That got the sniper’s attention. _Code red_. It meant that someone was trying to kill Jim. Sebastian got up like a shot, yanking his handgun from their bedside table and rushing out, phone in hand, and still dressed in only sweatpants. Not exactly the most intimidating look, but at that moment he didn't care. He was about to text his boss to try and locate him… But was confronted with said boss who was laying extremely still on the sofa, eyes wide and face grimacing slightly in pain: his head was rested on one arm, and feet on the other. He was still dressed in an impeccable Westwood suit - a basic black one, white shirt and thin black tie. 

“Boss?” Sebastian asked as he looked around and, upon deciding no one would jump out and murder them, knelt beside the sofa, looking Jim up and down for any injuries. The man looked like he was going to pass out, “Boss? What happened, what’s wrong?” 

Jim only replied when their eyes met and nodded to his legs, “I sat still for too long, Sebbie. Cant move. It hurts.” 

Sebastian went silent. Absolutely silent, then… “There was no Code Red.” 

“Very _good_ , Tiger!” 

Again, silence followed the Irishman's words as Sebastian processed this, and his mind tried not to be too angry but failed miserably. As he attempted to calm down, the genius peered at him closely, as though he was an intriguing animal who was doing a trick.  
Eventually, the sniper spoke, wetting his lips with his tongue beforehand, “James Moriarty, did you wake me up at _three in the fucking morning_ , because you have a fucking dead leg?” He said quietly, his voice wavering with slight anger. The consulting criminal pouted, though his eyes seemed vaguely amused. 

“You’re getting just _wonderful_ at observations, Sebbie!” Jim replied, his gaze following his Tiger as he stood.

Then the taller man growled, grumbling something about stupid, lazy geniuses before his arms went under Jim and scooped the man up in a bridal carry. The Irishman practically squealed in delight, but the sniper seemed less than amused as he carried his boss to their bedroom and unceremoniously dumped the man on the mattress, earning a shriek of exaggerated pain from the genius. 

“Cock!” He yelled and whined, writhing about against the crimson covers. Eventually, though, his squirming meant that the pins and needles in his limbs faded and he was able to undress himself, throwing his expensive clothing all over the room without a care in the world. When Sebastian lay down with his back to Jim, the Irishman grabbed him, turning him over so that he could snuggle against the tanned man, curled up naked as the sniper sighed, eventually giving in and wrapping the genius up in his strong arms. He was a fucking childish psychopath, but Sebastian adored him all the same.


End file.
